


Overnight in the tavern

by koalakatie



Series: Tiefling Girlfriends [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Biting, F/F, I think that's everything?, Tail Sex, blood (minor mention), cause that's a thing, oh right, rope, shameless tiefling smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalakatie/pseuds/koalakatie
Summary: Nyxivaan and Aribis spend a night in the tavern when their groups end up staying in the same town for a night. It's been far too long since the two of them got to spend any time alone together and they plan on taking full advantage of it.





	Overnight in the tavern

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one before the rest of the works about Aribis and Nyx. My partner and I weren't even together at the time I think. I think I edited it from 'generic tieflings' to Nyx and Aribis later. Regardless, this was written before the rest of how they got together was decided, so they're both adventurer's in this instance. Aribis dealing with a horror campaign of my design that I ran, whilst Nyx was running through Storm King's Thunder.

Aribis let out a soft moan and leant her forehead against the door to the room she was sharing with her tiefling partner for the night. Her blue haired partner had come up behind her after she shut the door and moved her long pinky lilac hair aside to start placing small kisses to the back of her neck. Her wings fluttered slightly in pleasure and she leant back into the touch of the other, taller woman.

Nyx’s hands roamed over Aribis’ back and wings before slowly moving down and beginning to stroke Aribis’ tail at the base where it meets her back, causing Aribis to shiver and let out a long groan of pleasure. Nyx smirked against Aribis’ skin and dug the clawed fingers of her other hand into Aribis’ back which made her arch and give a sharp short cry of pleasure and pain.

Aribis pushed back against Nyx and spun round to face her, pulling the taller woman down by the back of her head for a heated kiss. Aribis’ teeth bit into Nyx’s lip and she moaned at the tangy taste that hit her tongue, Nyx simply smiled and continued to stroke Aribis’ tail and stomach with her claws, the wound on her lips swiftly healing back to their normal soft state.

Walking backwards slowly Nyx sat down on the edge of the bed where Aribis climbed into her lap, wrapping her arms around the darker skinned woman. Aribis started leaving angry red bite marks down Nyx’s neck that swiftly cooled to a faded imprint, Nyx let out a low moan at this and started rubbing Aribis’ chest through her top.

Aribis pushed against Nyx's hand, trying to get closer to the touch before she leant back and lifted her top off and over her head, tossing it aside, Nyx took the opportunity to return the favour and leant forward to start biting Aribis’ neck, though not as hard, she also went back to rubbing her chest with both hands. Aribis gasped and her eyes fluttered closed as she whimpered and moaned, hips rocking against her partner and tail curling around Nyx’s leg, rubbing up and down.

Soon Aribis had enough and pushed Nyx back so she could start taking her top off too, Nyx helped her in the task and gasped as Aribis dove down and started kissing and licking the top of her chest as soon as it was exposed. Aribis’ other hand continued to work at getting Nyx’s bra off and then rubbed a thumb pad over the nipple, which caused Nyx to let out a squeak and bite her lip.

Nyx’s tail came up and started stroking along Aribis’ back and her hands began to start undoing the buckles of Aribis’ pants and worked them down just off her hips. Aribis stood up and kicked her pants the rest of the way off and started to pull down Nyx’s pants as well, who sat up and helped her get them off. Soon the two were just in their underpants, Aribis climbed back into Nyx's lap to start kissing her again whilst Nyx started to rub her hand along the base of Aribis’ tail, causing her to moan into Nyx’s mouth.

Aribis brought her own tail up and started rubbing along Nyx’s thigh, causing Nyx to shiver and groan into Aribis’ mouth, her hips pushing up slightly, almost needily against the shorter tiefling woman.

The two of them continued on like that, pushing against each other, hands roaming their bodies and finding all the spots that elicited gasps and groans.

Soon the only sounds in the room were panting and soft moans, and the occasional outcry from a particularly hard bite or scratch. Eventually Aribis managed to work her tail up under the two of them and started to rub against Nyx, between her legs, causing her to gasp and whine, pushing up against Aribis desperately.

Aribis pushed her hand up into Nyx’s hair and pulled sharply, causing the taller blue haired Tiefling to let out a long, low growl of pleasure, the shadows in the room almost seeming to writhe and twist with the sound. Nyx’s solid blue, faintly glowing eyes snapped down to stare into the void of Aribis’ own pitch black eyes and slammed their lips together, her shark-like teeth just barely managing to not injure Aribis.

Aribis, enjoying the sound and reaction she had gotten, did it again, pulling Nyx off her and digging her claws into Nyx’s breast deep enough to draw blood. Nyx threw her head back into Aribis’ hand and let out what was almost a guttural roar, her chest rising up to meet Aribis’ hand and her hips bucking against the smaller Tiefling’s smooth tail.

Aribis smirked and pushed the other woman down onto the bed, watching as her wounds rapidly healed and licked her lips. Gesturing towards the bags sat off to the side she commanded with a smirk. “Rope.”

Nyx glared up at Aribis for a moment before a wicked grin came over her face, with a flick of her arrow-tipped tail the silk rope flew from her pack and wrapped around Aribis, binding her arms and wings, she then sat up and lifted Aribis off her, throwing her back onto the bed and purring as she crawled over her. “If you insist.”

Nyx took her time slowly dragging her own clawed hand down Aribis front as she squirmed underneath her, pinned both by Nyx’s greater weight and the rope binding her arms and wings. As Aribis’ tail came up and wrapped around Nyx’s waist, Nyx’s own tail wrapped around Aribis’ legs trapping them beneath her.

Nyx continued to lazily drag her claws across Aribis’ skin, pushing just hard enough to leave long red lines in the otherwise porcelain pale skin. Aribis’ whined and whimpered beneath Nyx, futilely struggling to free her wrists and turn the tables against her lover for the night.

“You seem to like causing me pain, and as much as I enjoy it, I think I’d rather start with you.” Nyx whispered into the panting girls ear.

Aribis’ wild look in her eyes only served to push Nyx further, digging her claws into Aribis’ arm she drew a long shallow cut along her bicep, then slowly started to draw more of these superficial cuts and scratches over her other arm, her chest, her legs and hips, and eventually, as she drew one along Aribis’ cheek she relented. The younger girl moaning at first but then slowly crying out in pain the longer it went on, struggling intensified as a few tears fell from her eyes, stinging the cut on her cheek.

“Too much? All right then I’ll pull back a bit.” Nyx whispered and kissed Aribis’ other cheek, focussing for a moment and causing Aribis’ wounds to quickly seal shut.

Aribis gave a long quiet moan as the magic wound through her body and healed her. Raising a scarred eyebrow Nyx grinned and started lightly scratching Aribis again, just enough to hurt but not as far as before, then she pushed a much stronger burst of healing magic into Aribis who’s back arched off the bed and a strangled scream of pleasure filled the room.

Lifting her back off the mattress like that gave her just enough wiggle room to free her hands, and with a swift sleight of hand had her arms free, twisting and flipping Nyx over they both fell to the floor, Aribis on top of Nyx pinning her arms above her head as she started biting deeply into Nyx’s shoulder, blood gushing from deep wounds as Nyx moaned loudly, intermingled with sharp cries of pain, her wounds healing as fast as Aribis could give them.

Aribis sat up, chin dripping with blood and grinned, baring her fangs, her stronger arms pinning the larger woman’s above her head. “If we’re starting with me then I’m going to take what I want.”

Standing up, Aribis dragged Nyx backup onto the bed and once more started biting her partner, though not quite as hard as she just was. She bit all over Nyx’s chest, shoulder, neck, jaw, biceps, and even on her side. She lightly pushed her foot down on Nyx’s tail to prevent it from going anywhere, carefully trying not to hurt the now sensitive body part, and then her own tail came up beside Nyx’s face caressing her jaw and neck.

“Be a good girl, get it ready for me.” Aribis growled against Nyx’s chest.

Nyx, panting and barely able form a coherent thought, had to stop and try to concentrate. Aribis waited patiently as the bite marks she’d left once more started to recover. When Nyx nodded she pushed the tip of her tail to Nyx’s lips.

Nyx took only a moment to centre herself and then exhaled what was left in her lungs, no longer needing to bother with breathing she happily took the tip of Aribis’ tail into her mouth and began running her tongue all over the tip. Aribis shivered, having never done this before, and stopped to enjoy the wet and warm feeling of Nyx’s tongue. She all too quickly got lost in the sensation and started to push her tail further in. Nyx, whilst not needing to breath, still had a pretty bad gag reflex and had to push the tail out of her mouth. Aribis’ tail flicked round behind her, pushed by an unseen force out of the other Tiefling’s mouth and then she startled at the cool air on her now saliva covered tail.

Nyx cleared her throat with a few coughs then looked down to Aribis and nodded. Aribis nodded back and slowly began to push her tail into Nyx’s folds, who groaned in pleasure as the tail’s girth filled her far more than she imagined, stretching her painfully, though with a few thoughts she swiftly adjusted to the slight ache.

Setting a slow rhythm Aribis’ tail pushed in and out, twisting and curling inside of Nyx who moaned and pulled Aribis’ head up to hers, kissing her, much more softly this time. Aribis smiled against Nyx’s lips and began to very slowly increase her pace until Nyx began to whine into her kiss, asking for “More, faster, harder, anything please.”

Aribis’ wings fluttered again and pulled Nyx’s hand down between her own legs. “If you’re a good girl maybe we’ll see.”

Nyx, being careful not to hurt Aribis, began to tease and rub at Aribis’ folds, claws just light enough to give the idea of pain, but not actually causing any. Aribis sighed blissfully against Nyx’s neck and began to kiss and suck, leaving small hickey’s which didn’t heal.

Soon enough both Tiefling women were panting and rubbing their bodies against each other. Aribis pushed her hand down between the two of them and started to rapidly return the favour to Nyx, rubbing her clit. The blue haired woman’s moans increased in frequency and pitch until she was unable to talk. She pushed one finger into Aribis and the two of them both moaned longer, hips violently rocking against one another until Aribis shoved her tail in deep enough to Nyx that it folded in on itself, filling her more than either had ever expected.

Nyx let out an enormous roar/moan combination that caused the shadows in the room to almost seem to lift and writhe in mimicking images of the two women. Accidentally clawing Aribis inside she quickly pushed some healing magic into Aribis to undo the wound, not regulating how much, forcing Aribis to rapidly orgasm at the same time as her blue haired partner. Both of them convulsing on the bed for almost a full minute until they collapsed.

Aribis’ tail slowly fell out of Nyx’s vagina with a slight plop sound when the thickest part came out. Both Tiefling women panting, completely exhausted, giggled against each other. Nyx tilted Aribis’ chin up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before they both snuggled against each other.

“Well. That was a hell of a first time.” Nyx whispered tiredly.

Aribis hummed in agreement and pushed herself closer to Nyx, giving a small kiss to her neck. Nyx’s tail flicked up and a fresh sheet flew from her bag and covered the two of them, a light one meant for hot nights, which tonight certainly was, literally and figuratively.

“Want me to get you anything for breakfast?” Nyx whispered to Aribis.

“Nah. Just stay here and cuddle with me whilst I sleep.” Aribis murmured back.

“Okay, sleep well babe. I’m just gonna read my book.” Nyx kissed Aribis’ forehead, slick with sweat, and grabbed her book from midair as it floated over to her.

* * *

Morning came and Aribis stretched happily, sitting up as the sheet fell off her naked form. Nyx shut the door behind her with two plates of bacon and eggs and smiled.

“Morning sleepy head. You must have been having nice dreams with how you kept moaning.” Nyx was grinning as she set the plates in front of Aribis and herself.

“Shut up and give me a kiss already. Just because you don’t need to sleep doesn't mean you get to tease me about how I sleep.” Aribis pulled Nyx down and the two shared a tender kiss.

The two girlfriends ate slowly, laughing about having gotten carried away last night and admiring the hickeys they gave each other. After a while they finished breakfast, stripped the soaked bed sheets and headed for the shower to get all sweaty again and then clean it off.

After their shower the two headed back out of the tavern and kissed each other goodbye, heading off to meet up with their respective adventuring parties, Aribis the Rogue going one way and Nyxivaan the Mystic going the other. Both looking forward to the next time they’d get to have a proper date instead of sending letters to each other or leaving messages at home. Though maybe next time they’d go out for dinner first.


End file.
